Me and VannuroRB's Yaoi Filming OneShot
by Lornzie
Summary: Hehehehe :  Me and my girlfriend decided to do a one shot of a evil filming plan :D So, yeah    here we go :D - Yaoi n stuff :3


"Hmm..." Lorna flicked through images on her laptop screen "Seen it... Done it... Bored of it... GAH!" she looked around and went over to a secret closet of yaoi mangas and begins reading. She giggled "As long as I don't get caught by Vann... I'm fine... Yes... Now If I can slowly slide this one to the bedroom..."

"LORNA-CHAN!" Vann sung as she opened the door, proudly waving a video recorder in her hand "Lookie what I bought! I bought a video camera to record every single living thing" She then blinked and turned to her partner "What you doing in my closet?" She asked curiously. Lorna squeaked and hid the book behind her "U-Unnooo..." she muttered in Japanese then grinned sheepishly "Oh! A video camera!" she quickly said to change the subject "Cool! What you fancy recording" she then blinked and smirked darkly "I know what we could do..."

"I already told you!" Vann protested with a shake of her head "I hate dressing in frilly dresses! No way am I letting you record me!"

"Ah man!" The girl grumbled "Fine, have it your way... What you gunna do with it then? 'Coz I don't think Diao will agree on filming him and Agil..." she pondered and put the book back secretly. "I might do..." She fiddled with a few buttons on the record, then watched as her partner put the manga in the closet and a smirk came across her lips "Well now that you mention it...I was thinking about making a documentary" Vann replied with a chuckle "A yaoi filled documentary..."

Lorna's eyes lit up "Oohh?" she turned and jumped onto her love "Awesome, who of?" she then blinked, smirked and chuckled lightly "Plane trip dear?"

"Yes. An illegal plane trip" Vann laughed before pulling herself and her partner around the room "I just need one little thing from a certain weird person..." The shorter girl raised her brow then grinned, playfully winking "Sounds kinky, are you on about me?" Vann laughed and patted her head "I wish. No. We need to...detour shall we say" Vann then got some money of hers before counting it "I just hope they'll let me go through customs...or arrest us" Vann gave a sigh "Never had so much fun for a while".

"That's only because you got caught smuggling dirty yaoi magazines when you were fifth teen" Lorna teased "Anyway, if we do go to prison, we can have prison sex, one for the books!" she then stuck her tongue out playfully "Only kidding, I'm sure they will. I mean, fair enough I look like a kid, but you don't...Anymore anyway" Lorna quickly smirked and skipped into the kitchen before she got attacked. "I do look older..." Vann mumbled as she played with her hair "Wait, was that supposed to be an insult?"

A laugh came from the kitchen "Nooooo~ of course not dear" she grinned and threw her a large bottle of her favourite drink "Here, Let's just sneak on a plane... We can turn chibified and hide in someone's cases! Maybe together and close..." Lorna grinned pervertedly. "I didn't think that was possible" Vann mumbled before smiling "Alright! Egypt here we come!" Vann then opened the front door and ran out, but then came back on verge of tears "Lorna-chan...You hold my hand? I'm terrified of planes!"

"Aww... Vannkun... C'mere" Lorna smiled and held her girlfriends hand and gave her hand, then her lips a small kiss "Come on then" she smiled and swung their hands as they walked to the airport.

Vann climbed through the window of the living room, having once arrived in Egypt they waited until night fall before heading to Marik's new home. Vann crept around the room, listening carefully in case anyone was awake 'Dammit. Sneaking around on Bloodlines is much easier' Vann thought as she came to a case with the rod in it. She carefully opened it and took the golden item out before twirling it in her hand "Right. Now to Japan" Vann crept to the window before slipping out right as the lights came on. Lorna watched her partner do her job, knowing she was quite clumsy she decided to stay out of her small adventure. She smiled once she arrived then blinked seeing someone "Shit! Vann! Marik and Malik! Leg it now? Yes? Good?" she panicked and grabbed to her hand to run down the street with the rod.

Vann's feet tried keeping up with Lorna's speed, laughing while she did "I stole the rod! I stole the rod!" She chanted as she and her girlfriend disappeared down the street, leaving the Ishtar's confused about the two thieves. Lorna rolled her eyes but chuckled never less "Well done... I think" she said a little confused if it was good or not.

Soon, they arrived at the airport and magically hid with the cargo going to Japan. After a few hours and several duel monsters games which the shorter girl failed miserably at, they arrived at Japan. Lorna rubbed her eyes "Okay. Now we need to the find the little love birds" she hummed. "Looking for a kame game shop, how hard can it be?" Vann chuckled as she stretched her arms "But damn I need to walk around and stretch". The girl chuckled "Well you'll be doing plenty of that, I ain't bleeding carrying you" she grinned cheekily and looked around as they walked from the airport station "It's in a small neighbourhood type ... street thing, isn't it?" she asked, blinking a little.

Vann thought for a moment "Actually...in the series I don't remember seeing any neighbours..." Vann then looked around "It would be good if we brought some Japanese translation book as well...that would help..." Blinking more, the girl chuckled "That would yes... You're better at speaking Japanese though, so I think I'll stick to reading I guess..." she explained and walked into a bookstore. When buying the books, the duo walked out though Lorna giggled, holding a Yuri book as Vann held the translation book "I had to! It's not published in England!"

Vann rolled her eyes "Lorna-chan. So silly" Vann then looked around her scenery, then smiling "Look!" She pointed to a tall building in the far distance "Kaiba's tower!" She then waved at the building "Kaiba-kun! Hi!" She yelled at the building. Lorna rolled her eyes and took her love's and pulled her away from it, "Damn rich boy doesn't even deserve a hello, and a wave! Dammit woman, we're here for the other guys, not him!" she sulked, not liking Seto Kaiba in the slightest "He's a douche fag!" she grumbled.

"Aww...I wanted to piss him off though..." Vann whined as she looked around "Oh! Isn't Duke's shop like a couple of blocks from Yugi's? If we find Duke we'll find Yugi!" Vann then rolled her eyes "In a strange way..." That made Lorna grin "Hehe, I like Duke" she then giggled and skipped a little "Especially with Joeykun~ Mm...Nom-nom!"

"Don't be so silly Lorna-chan!" Vann smirked "Joey is obviously with Kaiba" Vann then laughed before stopping and pulling Lorna to a stop "I spy with my little eye, something beginning with Kame game shop". Lorna crossed her arms in a pout but blinked and looked ahead, a dark grin spreading across her face "and I spy something with my little eye, something beginning with Yaoi porn" Lorna grinned, taking her partner's hand they sneaked over to the store and peeked inside, though squeaking and scattering when Solomon randomly walked out casually. Lorna panted in fright as he scared her a little "Jesus Christ" she swore with a hold of her chest and gazed back in the window to see their victims.

Vann peeked in, twirling the rod idly in her hand "Right. Lorna-chan" She turned to her girlfriend "You make sure grandpa goes somewhere...tell him...you're a friend of a friend and something happened...that sort of a thing" Vann then glanced back into the shop as Yami walked back upstairs leaving Yugi alone "As for me...I'm going to tackle Aibou". Lorna rose her brow and chuckled, patting her head "Right, be safe" she then kissed her cheek and followed to talk to Solomon quickly. "Tch. Like I need to worry" Vann mumbled before slipping in through the back door and came to the house, sneaking around before she came behind Yugi but then bit her lip 'Crap. How do you use this thing?' She thought.

After her little talk with Solomon and charming ways, she sneaked back to the house to check up on the plan at hand. Looking around she noticed both Vann and Yugi weren't around "She better not of started without me" Lorna chuckled and ventured through the house, she then spotted Yami reading quietly in the study. She smirked and slipped over behind him, pushed his head down quickly so his arms were raised and handcuffed one hand "Hey Yamikins!"

Yami groaned and tried freeing his handcuffed hand "What the-? Who are you?" Yami questioned angrily "What do you want?"

"Um... Yes, what do I want...?" Lorna blinked multiple times then grinned "Oh yeah! Now I remember! Come come dearest, you don't want nothing to happen to Yugi now do ya?" she giggled and skipped over to Yugi's bedroom, pulling the male behind her "Vannkunnn~? I got the prince, where's the princess?"

"What do you mean by that?" Yami growled as he grabbed the handcuff and tried pulling it apart "What have you done with Yugi?"

"Lorna-chan!" Vann called up to her "I'll be up in a minute! Hugging the life out of Yugi here!"

"Less hugging woman! I can feel my wrist breaking!" She laughed and held tightly onto the other end of the handcuff "Fine!" She then pushed Yami down, straddled his waist and cuffed him to the post, then she took out another cuff and done his second wrist to the other post "There" Lorna hummed and looked behind her "Oi! Missy! Hurry your butt up or I'll burn your secret stash" she threatened playfully. "No!" The whimper came from downstairs. Yami tugged on the cuffs, making the bed shake slightly as he struggled to free himself "What is the meaning of this? Tell me!"

Lorna giggled and slid off Yami's lap and sat on his legs so he couldn't kick her "Nah, not yet. You'll see... That's if Vann doesn't want her Prideshipping mangas to go too" she said loudly for the other girl to hear. "No!" Another whimper as Vann poked her head round the door "Ladies and gentlemen. Sexually excited or not, I introduce to you, mind control Yugi!" Vann stepped out the way, letting Yugi walk in before her; his eyes looked distant and he didn't seem fazed by the presence of the two girls. Yami then spotted the millennium rod in Vann's hand and he glared at them "What did you do to Yugi? Explain yourselves!"

"You'll find out...but first" Vann then lunged herself at Yugi and hugged him "Kawaii!"

Lorna scoffed quietly but smiled never less "Vann, flights in three hours. You can't spend all that time hugging him" she chuckled and walked over, took the video camera off her and started to set it up. "Hai, hai" Vann then let go of the teen, but not before taking him out of his jacket "Yes! I can wear Yugi's jacket!" She then skipped out happily while she waved the jacket in the air playfully. Lorna sighed "No more Japanese sweets for you. Get back in here or no more yaoi for a MONTH!"

Vann quickly slipped the jacket over her shirt before returning to Lorna's side "Hai, hai" She turned to her girlfriend as she twirled the rod in her hands "You ready?"

"What are you two scheming?" Yami questioned as he continued tugging his wrists. The girl nodded "Indeed" then looked at the two males with a giggle, before returning to the camera to record "Here" she then threw Vann her phone "Take some pictures or close ups, I'll do long shots" she explained, knowing how to do filming from her course in school. She grinned "And! Action!"

"Okie dokie" Vann gave a few more twirls to the rod before pointing it to Yugi "Make your mind and heart fill with Yami" Vann chanted, making Yugi turn to Yami. Yami glared at the two girls "What are you two doing? What's going on?" Vann casually took pictures of Yami's confused face "You'll see..." Lorna giggled and zoomed in onto Yami's face also "Just lie there and look sexy, that's a good idea" she giggled and put the camera to Yugi afterwards. Yugi obeyed Vann's command and looked at his darker half. Slipping his shirt off and putting it on the floor, Yugi straddled the male's waist and kissed at his neck and ears, in which the girl zoomed in at with an eager grin.

**(Nomnoms Start Here! :3)**

**Yami crimsoned heavily at Yugi's kisses and moved his head to the side before glaring at the girls "What do you plan on achieving?" Yami questioned before closing his eyes when Yugi kissed his pulse on his neck. "You're smart, you figure it out" Was the reply from the shorter girl "Now shush, Yugi's playing". Yugi did just that and once finding the pulse, he sucked hard onto the spot to leave a deep red mark. Satisfied he licked down his collar and arrived at his shirt. Lorna blinked and walked over with some scissors and cut the males shirt up the middle "There" before quickly returning to the camera as Yugi loved up Yami's chest and rubbed slowly over his buds.**

**Yami bit his lip to hold back the moan, then looking down to Yugi "Yugi, I know the real you is there" Yami said, trying to bring Yugi round from the control "You have to fight it Yugi" Vann then turned to Lorna "Why did you cut it? You could've just lifted it up you know..."**

**"SH! Famous Director in the making!" she grinned and watched through the camera "Anyway, it looks sexier" she admitted whilst zooming. Yugi looked at Yami but smirked lightly and sucked on one of his buds friskily as his left hand went down and rubbed Yami's crotch seductively. Yami gasped, but quickly bit his lip to hold it back "Yugi...please...stop..." Yami said quietly as he tried breaking his hands free again by pulling at them. Yugi took no notice of Yami's plead and continued to caress his body with a pleasant hum. He soon got down to Yami's pelvis to kiss and adore, and then unzipped his trousers, took them off and sucked on the fabric revealed.**

**Yami gasped again and shook his head "Yugi! Stop this!" Yami continued to beg as his face crimsoned "Damn" Vann muttered as she glared at the phone "Battery died..." Slowly Yugi sucked and pulled the boxers down to reveal his length, licking his lips he allowed his tongue to work on the male's member seductively. The girl glanced at Vann "Amuse yourself to get what you want Yugi to do then" she grinned. "Hai, hai" Vann replied as she twirled the rod in her hand and watched Yugi suck and made Yami moan quietly "Don't forget to stretch yourself Yugi" Vann added with a nod. Yugi took note of the command and slipped out of his trousers with boxers to follow. Still sucking he worked faster on his action whilst rubbing at his own length and then sliding a single finger inside himself to groan and shiver.**

**Vann started to swing the rod around idly "Going good, going good. We have to do Bakura next...or Kaiba..." Yami bit his lip to hold back his moans as he closed his eyes and tensed up slightly, feeling himself reaching his edge "Yugi...you don't have to do this" Yami muttered before being interrupted with a moan. Yugi looked at Yami and let go of his member and slid onto his waist instead, purring the male grinded against his arousal and moaned as they pressed together. Lorna then glanced at Vann and nudged her "Oi, no Kaiba, you promised!" she chuckled then looked at the two males "Maybe Ryou... or Joey..."**

**"Maybe" Vann muttered as she wrote their names on her arm. Yami gasped and his breathing hitched as he tried to block out Yugi, but it didn't seem to work 'Dammit...at this rate...I'll...' Yami moaned and tensed his hands up as he was feeling the urge of just letting go, but he kept up with his defiance. Yugi noticed Yami's persistence and smirked a little. Quickly after stretching himself with numerous fingers, he held Yami's member and caved in around it as he entered it inside of him. Yugi tossed his head back and moaned lustfully. **

**"A-Ah!" Yami panted heavily and was finding it hard to restrain himself, he had lifted his legs up slightly to keep himself tensed up, his head hung back and resting against the pillow with his red face. Yugi gave a small breathless pant and moved on Yami's member with low sweet moans. The male then started to pant harder when he had the urge to ride harder, and that is what he did with a moan to follow. Yami moaned and was pulling tiredly on the cuffs to try and break free again "I-I can't...hold on...ah...Yugi...stop..." Yugi purred and caressed his neck with kisses once more, he moaned onto his neck as he felt his spot getting grazed over "Yami~!" he called out and took hold of his own member, using his hand swiftly over it to earn a lustful cry.**

**Yami panted heavily and was making sluggish attempts to pull his cuffs off, though he was moaning just as much as Yugi was when he felt himself go deeper into Yugi. Yugi panted heavily and leaned further over Yami, putting his hands on his chest to ride that little bit deeper "Ooh Yami!" he moaned with red cheeks. Yami felt slight sweat going over his body from his resistance; he gasped and moaned as Yugi moved up and down him "Yugi-! Ah!" Yami panted "Y-You have to stop! I-I can't...hold on...any longer! Gah!" Yami bit his lip but found it hard to keep his moaning at bay.**

**Yugi groaned and panted heavily as he gripped Yami's damp skin on his chest "Hmm~! Yami! Please!" he begged and cried out when his prostate got hit "Ah! Ah! Aaah! Yami~!" he cried and released his orgasm over Yami's chest. Yami felt the hot release stick to his stomach and chest, and Yami couldn't hold it back any longer "Ah! Yugi!" Yami cried out as he tensed up and released inside of Yugi, then with a heavy pant he relaxed again he sunk into the bed while he caught his breath back with heavy pants.**

**(Nomnom Ends here T.T)**

"And le cut!" Vann proclaimed as she held the rod in the air proudly "Good job boys, I think we might let them out...or do we?" Vann hummed as she stroked her chin "There are so many positions..." Lorna chuckled and paused the recording "As much as I would love to Hun, we have a flight to catch... And err... Items to give back?" she nodded to the rod "I don't want to be make into a fossil by the Ishtars" she chuckled and put her thumbs up to the boys and threw the handcuff keys to them.

"Alright" Vann then slipped out of Yugi's jacket before discarding it to the floor, Yami watched them tiredly "We'll be back" Vann said as she grabbed Lorna's hand "You better warn Wheeler; he's our next target!" Vann then dragged Lorna out of the room, leaving the two alone in the room before coming back and waving the rod at Yugi to break his control before leaving again. Lorna sighed lightly then blinked, walking back in, taking the camera and then following "Ah well that was fun" she grinned insanely and passed her love the recording "Job well done I reckon!"

"Yes!" Vann played with a few buttons on the camera before smiling "I say, we get Wheeler, dress him in a maid's uniform and target..." Vann hummed while rolling her eyes "Someone..." Lorna crossed her arms over her chest with a sigh "Fine... Kaiba it is" she mumbled hopelessly. "Yes!" Vann then laughed "Kaiba will be so pissed! And yet...so very pleased..."

"Yeah yeah, doesn't mean I'm gunna be happy with it" She said then smiled at her laugh "C'mon then my yaoi love, let us go home and somehow explain to Dizzy and Chibi where we have been..." the girl said whilst swinging their hands randomly."And build our own website" Vann added while intertwining their fingers "I don't think any porn site can handle this stuff heh". Lorna hummed "That's a good idea actually... We can call it ... Yaoi-Freaxxs or something..." she grinned and picked her up on her back to carry her "I'll give you a lift, to the airport!" she announced and walked to the airport.

"Yay!" Vann giggled as she carried on playing with the camera "I wonder how Yami is explaining the mess to Yugi...Hehe".

"I think he knows actually" Lorna grinned "I'll tell you on the journey home though" she chuckled and gave her love a little kiss, then journeyed home giggling.


End file.
